I Can't Afford to Lose You
by Startasticgrace
Summary: Dr. Eggman was planning something again, and this time, it's more drastic than the other plans. Sonic wants to take care of this by himself. However, a friend of his doesn't want to let him go. -Sonic x OC-


**A/N:** Howdy! This is the first time I ever wrote a romance fanfic so yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any official Sonic characters or the games. They belong to SEGA. However, I do own my fan character, Christina the Hedgehog. (Her ref is on my profile page if you're curious.)

* * *

It had to be today. Out of all the days, it had to start on this one.

Dr. Eggman was planning something again, and this time, it's more drastic than the other plans he formed and put into action. And, as always, the fate of the world lied in a blue hedgehog's hands.

His hands alone.

It was too dangerous to take anyone with him. If he brought any of his friends, he would lose them, and that was one of the things he feared the most. They all insisted, but he was too stubborn to accept, so they had to agree.

However, another hedgehog was just as stubborn as him.

* * *

He was about to take his leave, fully aware of the consequences he was about to face, when he felt a hand grab his.

"Hm?" He couldn't afford to spend time with someone else while the Earth's life was on the line. But, he was curious to who it was, so he turned his head to see.

A pair of nut brown eyes were staring at his, and her face was a mix of protest and sadness. "I can't let you go alone," she said softly.

_Oh, gosh... why is she here?_ He thought.

"You're not coming with me, Christina," he replied to her.

"Why not? I did before when the world was split into pieces."

"That was because you convinced me to take you with me. This time, I won't be convinced."

"_Please_, Sonic. Wouldn't it be safer to have help with you?"

"..."

He clenched his free hand. _Why is she so stubborn about this?_

She noticed his free hand, and wondered, _I probably angered him._

"I can't afford to lose you."

Her eyes widened and her heart fluttered when she heard him speak. _I know how we feel about each other, but it always makes me happy to know this. Still, I can't let him do this._

Squeezing his hand and frowning, she spoke as well, "I can't afford to lose you, either."

It was his turn for his heart to flutter. _Of course that's why she won't let me go. But, I can't turn away from this._

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. "I'll come back, okay? I promise."

Her eyes widened in surprise when he hugged her, but after a few seconds she hugged back. "Just, stay safe for me, okay?"

"Yeah, you too."

He pulled away from the hug and took a few steps back before he sprinted off. She reached her hand out, but she hesitated. _What if..._

_No. I have to._

"WAIT!"

A skid could be heard in the distance. She could see him look back at her with a questionable look. She rushed up to him, grabbed his muzzle and pulled it in for a kiss on the cheek.

He blushed in surprise when he felt the kiss, but then he smiled. "Just wanted to give you that before you left," he heard her say.

"Eh heh, thanks."

He rushed off again, leaving the black hedgehog behind. She smiled to herself, feeling fulfilled. She didn't exactly do what she planned, but she did some way of showing it.

But, then she heard a skid again. She looked up to see her friend running back to her. _Why did he stop?_

He stopped running as he was inches away from her face. He could see the questionable look on the face, and he knew he was going to like the face she would make after he was do something. Wrapping his arms around her and leaning forward, he planted a kiss on her lips.

Her eyes widened in shock. A kiss on the cheek would have left her surprised, but a kiss on the lips was completely unexpected.

He pulled away from her and he smiled widely. "Just wanted to give you that before I left," he said. Slipping a green necklace off of his wrist and slipping it onto her wrist, he also said, "And keep this with you, will ya? I don't wanna end up getting it scratched."

She stared at the necklace for a bit, then she nodded. "Okay."

"Great, thanks." With that, he sprinted away.

Her face was still in shock, but then she smiled as she slowly slid the necklace on her wrist.

_He better come back.  
_

* * *

**A/N:** I got a question from someone asking if that necklace was a bracelet or a necklace. It's actually a necklace Chip wore in Sonic Unleashed, Chip gave it to Sonic as a present after the world adventure. I hope I cleared that up!

But, the real question is: will he ever come back? Eh, I'll leave that up to you guys. (I actually might make a sequel chapter about this so we'll see.)

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
